Special Delivery
by truetest
Summary: Sam winds up on Kurt's doorstep late at night with a very special order for him. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee and am in no way affiliated with the show or its creators.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Obligatory pizza-boy porno inspired by the latest episode of Glee. Fail title is fail. Hopefully porn is not fail. PWP, for sure. Also, as usual, I may go back and edit some things later. I always catch a lot of mistakes even after I've re-read the damn thing five times.

Anyway, I honestly have no excuse for doing this. OTL Enjoy anyway!

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong!<em>

Kurt looked up from the light sketches he was working on, furrowing his brow. He checked the time on the clock on his desk - it was 10:15 P.M. He dropped his pencil and stood up, making his way out of his room toward the stairs.

He couldn't think of a single reason the doorbell would be ringing. He was home alone, not to mention it was relatively late, so there shouldn't be anyone coming over to see anyone else in his family, and _he_certainly hadn't invited anyone over. He took out his phone to look for any texts or calls as he reached the bottom of the staircase, but there wasn't anything indicating he'd somehow missed something.

He hesitated as he heard knocking on the other side of the door, and for a moment he was struck by the crazy thought of an evil knife wielding murderer behind the door just waiting for him to turn the lock. Funnily enough, his first thought in that fantasy was the relieving observation that he was wearing a plain old t-shirt and sweats instead of any of his good clothing.

He shook out of his reverie as the person knocked again, and he heard the muffled call of "Pizza delivery!" from the other side. And since he hadn't actually ordered a pizza, the murderer thought jumped to the forefront of his mind again.

Well… he'd look through the peep-hole. You know. Just to be safe.

And who should be standing there but Sam Evans wearing a hat with the _Pizza Palace_logo on the front and a black collared shirt with the same.

Kurt's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat, and he suddenly wished that he was in _anything_but sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He stood there, staring through the peep-hole for a moment before he was startled by another knock, and he immediately stepped back, turned the lock, and yanked the door open.

He found Sam smiling gently, head tilted to the side as he held a pizza box in his hands.

"Long time no see," Sam said, smile widening as Kurt tried to regain his composure from the surprise of seeing Sam so unexpectedly. It had only been three nights since he'd discovered Sam's status as homeless when Sam had shown up on his doorstep in exactly the same way, and though they were starting to form a friendship somewhat deeper than simply being acquaintances, it wasn't a regular thing to see each other outside of school, much less past ten o'clock at night for a delivery order that Kurt couldn't remember making.

Kurt came back to himself, but could only manage to look confused. Sam's smile faltered a bit and he glanced down, his eyebrows raising as he took in Kurt's appearance.

"Dude, I didn't even know you _owned_normal clothes," he said, looking back up at Kurt, a teasing smile on his face. "I thought you'd sleep in sequined pajamas."

Kurt huffed a bit, the surprise fading from his features as he crossed his arms over his chest and his turned his nose up in the air.

"Well _excuse me_for seeking comfort in the privacy of my own home. Life may be a runway but even the models have to rest sometimes."

Sam blinked and then laughed, and Kurt couldn't help but smile a little in return, arms loosening from where they were crossed before falling to his side, one hand returning to the doorknob.

"Anyway," Sam started, his tired eyes still full of mirth, "I've got your pizza. Total is $12.69."

Kurt's smile fell away as his eyebrows knit together again.

"But I didn't order a pizza," he said, and Sam frowned at him before pulling an address out of his pocket.

"But isn't this 1526 Forest Lane?"

"It is," Kurt said, still highly confused as Sam handed him the slip of paper with the address written on it in what amounted to chicken scratch. "I don't know what could've happened," he handed the address back, "But unless I'm going senile _way_too early, I can tell you with confidence that you have the wrong house."

"Shit," Sam cursed, pocketing the address. He sighed and shook his hair out of his eyes and looked at Kurt, biting his lip for a moment before speaking again. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I need to wash my hands."

Kurt gave him an odd look, but Sam didn't elaborate on his sudden need for hand related hygiene.

"Of course," he said, stepping aside and allowing Sam to come in. "I'll show you to the kitchen, you can use the sink in there."

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling as he followed Kurt inside.

Kurt tried not to think too much of Sam's odd request as he led him through the living room toward the kitchen, but it was bothering him for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. He stopped to lean against the counter as Sam put the pizza down and turned on the sink.

The quiet was somewhat strange, so Kurt pushed away from the counter and went over where the pizza sat next to Sam.

"So what did your unfortunately-now-pizza-less customer order, anyway?" he asked, trying to make idle conversation. Sam shut off the water and reached for the paper towels, drying his hands.

Kurt noticed him smirking in his peripherals.

"See for yourself."

Kurt hesitated, but moved to open the box.

It was empty.

He blinked in surprise, attempting to turn to face Sam and ask him just what the hell was going on, but found that Sam had somehow snuck up behind him and wrapped two strong arms around his torso. He stiffened immediately, his pulse picking up and his breath hitching as his mind struggled to catch up with exactly what was happening.

"Sam," he gasped out, noticing how Sam's arms tightened around him when he tried to pull away, "Why isn't there a pizza?"

Sam chuckled, leaning in to whisper against Kurt's ear.

"There never was one," he said, voice low, breath hot and tickling. "I got off work at ten."

Kurt's brain was still on overdrive, the thoughts in it mostly consisting of _'Holyfuck Sam is soclose!'_as he attempted to make some sort of coherent reply. All he got out was a breathless, "So what are you doing here?"

Sam's hand came up to his chin, tugging his head gently to one side before his mouth met the sensitive flesh of Kurt's neck. "Making a special delivery," he said between gentle, wet kisses. "And I only take _one_kind of payment."

Suddenly it clicked in Kurt's head: he was being seduced like someone in a bad porno.

And it was slowly escalating into something wickedly sexy. He felt himself shiver as Sam swiped his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear.

This time when Kurt tried to turn in his grasp, Sam let him. Kurt's hands moved to rest on Sam's chest before slowly sliding up and settling around his neck, fingers teasing the nape of it as he took in Sam's smirking face and hooded eyes.

"And how exactly do I pay you?" Kurt asked, voice trembling. "And what do I get in return?"

Sam's hands stroked lazily up and down Kurt's sides, and then one of those hands was moving to Kurt's lower back while the other took one of Kurt's hands from around his neck.

"This," he traced his fingers along the curve of Kurt's backside before giving one cheek a firm squeeze, "Is what I want. And this," he moved Kurt's captive hand to the front of his jeans, forcing Kurt to feel his half-hard length, "Is what you'll get in return."

Kurt's brain collapsed on him, leaving him totally at the will of his body, which was currently commanding him to lean up and press his lips insistently against Sam's. The kiss was returned hungrily, and Kurt immediately opened his mouth, welcoming Sam's tongue and pushing back with his own. He inhaled sharply through his nose, tilting his head and tangling his hands in Sam's shirt as he lifted Kurt to sit him on the counter, his legs wrapped tightly around Sam's waist.

Sam's hands were everywhere on him, strong hands sliding his t-shirt up as he stroked leisurely up and down Kurt's back, a strong contrast to the way Kurt's nails were raking across Sam's broad shoulders. Sam pulled away from their crushing kiss, grabbing the hair at the back of Kurt's head and giving a strong tug so that Kurt's throat was exposed, put on display for Sam's lips and tongue to tease and torture.

Sam planted kisses along Kurt's jaw before descending to suck harshly at his pulse point, giving the bruising area a sharp bite before soothing it with his tongue, causing Kurt to gasp out before his voice settled into a low moan.

Kurt was melting in Sam's embrace, and he was rapidly getting hard, his cock tenting through the sweatpants that were virtually useless to conceal his arousal. And, god, with the way that Sam's fingertips were running across his back, trailing lightly over his skin and making him shiver, and his mouth sucking bruising marks along his neck, it was no wonder that Kurt was fully erect so quickly.

Kurt was abruptly taken off the counter and forced to stand on his own, but was quickly distracted from the sudden movement, letting out a soft moan as Sam's teeth tugged gently on Kurt's earlobe, Sam releasing the soft flesh before murmuring in Kurt's ear, "Pant's off. Now."

Kurt nodded shakily, meeting Sam's darkened blue eyes, and hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of his pants. He took a steadying breath, hardly believing this was happening as he pushed the pants off, taking his underwear down with them. He felt his tip press against the rough fabric of Sam's jeans, and his hips moved forward to increase the friction, to get some relief from the ache he was starting to feel. But Sam would have none of it, hands gripping Kurt's hips, his thumbs caressing the hollow of his pelvis as he held Kurt away from him.

And oh god, Kurt wanted so badly for one of those hands to move down just a few inches, to touch him where he _needed_to be touched. Sam's mouth was still working his neck and ears, occasionally passing over his lips. Kurt blushed hotly and he whined when Sam's right hand moved slowly away from his hip and down to ghost over his hard, flushed cock. But then Sam pulled away entirely, and Kurt was panting by now, his pupils blown in anticipation of sex, but showing a hint of confusion as to why Sam had moved.

It became clear when Sam flipped him around, forcing Kurt's hands onto the counter to catch himself and maintain his balance. Kurt noticed Sam reaching for the hand lotion they kept next to the soap by the sink, and then felt one of Sam's hands pulling his hips back, making Kurt step with him until he was bent over the counter, legs spread and ass thoroughly exposed. He leaned down on his elbows, his erection straining beneath him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached down between his legs to stroke himself, only to have his hand caught and placed back on the counter.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself," Sam said, quiet but controlling. "You'll come from this," a cool, slippery finger pressed teasingly against his entrance, "Or you won't come at all."

Kurt let out a choked moan as the finger circled against his puckered hole once, twice - and then entered in one swift movement, catching him completely off guard. His back arched in a mix of pleasure, surprise, and discomfort, but as Sam pulled the finger out slowly and then pressed back in more gently than the initial intrusion, Kurt shuddered and bowed his head, struggling to keep on his feet.

It seemed like Sam knew just the way to finger-fuck him to drive him absolutely wild beneath his touch; the way he alternated gentle and harsh, brought him up and then back down again by choosing when and for how long to brush against his prostate, forcing "Ah-ah!" sounds to spill from Kurt over and over again. When he added the second finger, working to stretch Kurt while still mercilessly teasing his prostate, all the while ignoring the weeping length between Kurt's legs, Kurt found himself rocking his hips back against the fingers inside of him.

A third finger was added and Kurt moaned through a pained sort of pleasure, the discomfort rising somewhat even as he was distracted by the mouth licking trails against his back and the fingers pinching and rubbing over one of his nipples. But it seemed that Sam was patient, moving in and out of Kurt in slow motions before he pulled his fingers out altogether.

Kurt tried to get his bearings again, his body on fire and his mind overwhelmed with thoughts of _more_. His knees were shaking and he could hardly catch his breath. He barely heard the sound of a zipper before he felt hands spreading his cheeks apart and something slick but larger than fingers pushing with gentle insistence against his hole.

"I wish you could see yourself, Kurt," Sam said, sounding just as breathless as Kurt felt. "Your slutty little entrance is begging for me right now, twitching like you can't wait to feel me inside of you."

All the while Sam stood, simply waiting with the head of his cock barely inside of Kurt, who was near sobbing with want.

"Please," he whispered hoarsely, "_Please_."

"Please what?" Sam asked, pushing into Kurt slowly as he spoke. Kurt let out a high, long moan as he felt Sam slowly filling him, all the way to the hilt.

"Ohgod," Kurt breathed, "_Please_, Sam, please fuck me!"

Sam didn't say anything, but instead pulled out slowly, before easing himself back in. He wasn't giving in to Kurt's plea, but rather taking his time and letting Kurt _feel_him moving within his body.

But Kurt, completely out of his mind with arousal, was not above forcing what he wanted, and so found himself thrusting backward harshly against Sam, pushing him deeper. He did this twice more before Sam's hands stilled his hips, and Sam leaned over his back, chuckling a bit as he said, "If that's the way you want it, then that's the way you're gonna get it."

And with that, Sam pulled back and then snapped his hips into Kurt's, abandoning any slow, gentle pace he might have been setting before for something rough, fast, and powerful. The sound of skin slapping harshly against skin and Kurt's desperate cries and sobs of pleasure echoed loudly in the kitchen, Sam's own breathing labored as he thrust into Kurt almost violently.

Kurt's whole body was shaking and his palms were slipping on the counter as he searched for something, anything to grab hold of to try and steady himself, as his knees were so close to giving way. God, he was being fucked up against his kitchen counter by Sam the Pizza Boy, that spot inside of him being ravaged with every movement he made, and Kurt could feel himself sweating and the tears of intense arousal building behind his eyes. If he could just _touch_himself, god, he wanted to so badly, to get that release…

Sam's pace didn't slow up though, and soon enough Kurt didn't care that he couldn't reach down and stroke himself off, because the pressure was building inside of him as he heard Sam start to moan low in his throat. He could feel it coiling within him, burning him from the inside out as he slowly rose toward that peak, short, high-pitched moans releasing from his throat. Sam began thrusting impossibly faster, harder, and then Kurt was undone, feeling Sam come violently inside of him before he lost all composure and his vision went white as he came all over the cabinets in front of him and collapsed onto the floor.

And then everything slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Kurt fell back against his pillows, panting hard in the wake of his orgasm, barely taking note of the spend against his stomach and the slickness of his fingers from where they'd been inside his body. As he slowly regained his senses, he almost started to feel guilty for what he'd just done.<p>

_Almost._

He easily justified himself, however; after all, what was the harm in a little fantasy? Just because he was dating Blaine didn't mean he couldn't have other boys in mind during his private time. When he was with Blaine, he was with _Blaine_, and so Kurt saw no wrong in sexing up someone else in his imagination.

It wasn't cheating if it was all in your head.

'_And unfortunately,_' Kurt thought, sighing as he stood to go for the shower, '_It will always be only in my head._'


End file.
